Kokuu to koumyou no discourse
Lyrics Nihongo 白い波をかき分けてみる 空は足早　碧の 道に沿うようにして 置き去りと光る ああ　光の下で 背伸びをしてる 誰にも言えず　そう　誰にも ああ　うつむきがちに 肩並べて響く　遠くで いつも いつもいつも いつも… Romaji shiroi nami wo kakiwaketemiru sora wa ashibaya ao no michi ni sou you ni shite okizari to hikaru aa hikari no shita de senobi wo shiteru dare ni mo iezu sou dare ni mo aa utsumuki gachi ni kata narabete hibiku tooku de itsumo itsumo itsumo itsumo... English Translation I try to draw a white wave clearly The sky in a quick pace As if running along in the blue path Leaves me behind and shines I try to trace it with my finger gently Approaching the city’s light My shadow lengthen timidly While I look back at the past Ah, under the light I stretch out my hands toward it I can say this to no one, right, no one Ah, in a distance while looking down Shoulders line up and tremble Always Always, always Always… Long Version 白い波をかき分けてみる 空は足早　碧の 道に沿うようにして 置き去りと光る 指でそっとなぞってみる 街の明かりの　寄せて 恐る恐る影の 伸びては振り返る ああ　光の下で 背伸びをしてる 誰にも言えず　そう　誰にも ああ　うつむきがちに 肩並べて響く　遠くで ゆれている　かえす日々と いつも いつもいつもいつも 呼んでる いつも いつもいつも 雲間から (それは) 歩くより遅くて 走るより速いものよ 大粒の星とぶつかりあって 花火と消える 「ああ　今さら言えず」 誰もが言う 光の傘に隠れてさ ああ　俯きがちに 音並べ　やまびこ 遠くの いつも いつもいつも いつも いつもいつもいつも いつも… Long Romaji Long Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. shiroi nami wo kakiwaketemiru sora wa ashibaya ao no michi ni sou you ni shite okizari to hikaru yubi de sotto nazottemiru machi no akari no yosete osoru osoru kage no nobite wa furikaeru aa hikari no shita de senobi wo shiteru dare ni mo iezu sou dare ni mo aa utsumuki gachi ni kata narabete hibiku tooku de yureteiru kaesu hibi to itsumo itsumo itsumo itsumo yonderu itsumo itsumo itsumo kumoma kara (sore wa) aruku yori osokute hashiru yori hayai mono yo ootsubu no hoshi to butsukariatte hanabi to kieru "aa ima sara iezu" dare mo ga iu hikari no kasa ni kakurete sa aa utsumukigachi ni oto narabe yamabiko tooku no itsumo itsumo itsumo itsumo itsumo itsumo itsumo itsumo... Long English Translation I try to draw a white wave clearly The sky in a quick pace As if running along in the blue path Leaves me behind and shines I try to trace it with my finger gently Approaching the city’s light My shadow lengthen timidly While I look back at the past I try to trace it with my finger gently Approaching the city’s light My shadow lengthen timidly While I look back at the past Ah, under the light I stretch out my hands toward it I can say this to no one, right, no one Ah, in a distance while looking down Shoulders line up and tremble Shaking with the repeating days Always Always, always, always I call out Always Always, always From between the clouds (It is something) Slower than the pace of walking Faster than the pace of running Colliding with large stardrops And disappear with fireworks "Ah, even now I can’t say it" Everyone says Hidden under the umbrella of light Ah, while looking down Sounds line up and echo In a distance Always Always, always Always Always, always, always Always… Song Connections/Remixes *A practice version of 虚空と光明のディスクール performed at Saudade, titled 虚空と光明のディスクール (練習@サウダージver), can be heard on the sixth HinaBitter♪ web radio broadcast. It was later put on the ひなビタ♪ ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK. Trivia *'虚空と光明のディスクール' originates from , a TOMOSUKE and media mix project. *'虚空と光明のディスクール' was released as a digital single on May 22nd, 2013 and was later included on the ひなビタ♪ ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK album. *'虚空と光明のディスクール' was added to pop'n music Sunny Park and REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- on May 15th, 2013. **In pop'n music, 虚空と光明のディスクール isn't keysounded. *'虚空と光明のディスクール' was added to jubeat saucer on July 1st, 2013. *According to TOMOSUKE himself, he composed 虚空と光明のディスクール as a song with a similar feel as Flow (GITADORA). *On the iTunes page for 虚空と光明のディスクール, the song's title and artist were changed to Kokuutokoumyouno Discourse and Hinatabi Bitter Suites♪ respectively. *'虚空と光明のディスクール' is the Yellow unlock of the Vol.7 of GITADORA OverDrive's Music Factory unlocking system. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:HinaBitter♪ Category:HinaBitter♪ Songs